


Starstruck

by Siha22



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Bounty Hunter Jason Todd, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Mentions of children as victims of crime but nothing graphic, Neck Kissing, Non-Linear Narrative, Organized Crime, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Resurrected Jason Todd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, handmaiden reader, star wars inspired?, star wars spin off?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha22/pseuds/Siha22
Summary: The moments between moments. The story of a bounty hunter and his lover on the other side of the galaxy.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150





	1. The Call

She accepts the call without hesitation, not really moving from her spot on the bed. Eyes are still heavy with sleep when Jason’s blue holoform appears sitting on her bed. 

She covers her eyes with the sudden intrusion of light and groans. He chuckles and shifts himself to fit into her bed. Matching her pose. His armour clicks softly with movement but it’s his voice close to her ear that makes her remove her hand from over her eyes. 

“Good morning, stardust.” He’s hovering over her. Face inches away. 

“Good evening. I think.” She rolls over and takes him in. He’s not visibly hurt. But there is snow in his hair and a shadow to his jaw. His hair is a bit longer since their last call. She wants to tug it, twirl the stupid white strand by the front that he claims is real. “How are you? I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, baby. I’m not too bad. Weather has been a pain in my ass.” He lays with an arm behind his head, “and what has our dear queen been up to lately?”

“Declining marriage proposals. Again. Can’t say I blame her. Those men weren’t loyal, and they looked hungry for more than just power.” 

Jason looks over at her and winks. “Maybe I should try my luck.”

She lifts her head, “Oh you no-good, stupid-looking scoundrel-”

He rolls over waving his hands up in defeat. “Hey, hey! It’s okay! I’m sorry. Please stop, you’re boosting my ego.” 

Her head hits the pillow again in a puff. “She’s also making plans to visit Kayik. Some public relations event and talks with neighbouring planets sort of thing.” 

“Kayik. That’s an underwater planet.” He hums and watches her back rise and fall with her breathing. He keeps his voice low, “I remember that night at the lake. how we swam together.” He's lost in thought, grabbing at the threads of the memory that he can capture. "Can you handle being in an underwater city though? think you can handle it, sweet girl?" 

“Of course. Guardian training can do that to a person." She hums to herself, trying to think of what it was like to have his side of the bed dip when he was in it. "I miss that night. How annoying you were. Are.” 

Jason lets the insult slide and instead wishes he could run his hand over her exposed shoulder, her nightie slipping to show off undamaged skin. So much unlike his own. He can’t help thinking she is his opposite but thanks his lucky stars that she loves him at all. He doesn’t stop watching her despite the dying fire of the snow and rock cave he has taken refuge in for the night. Her blue holoform lighting up the shadows and making the trip lasers hard to see. The six moons of this planet radiate outside the mouth of the cave. Making the smooth scapes of packed and dusted snow look like pristine sugar and icing. The sun will do little to melt most of it the next day, but his target is just 5 klicks south of here and he’ll collect his bounty upon returning to Zelara. 

She sits up slowly, using her elbow to hold her upright. “I know you can’t tell me much. But what has your bounty done?” 

Jason looks solemnly down at his knotted hands atop his armoured chest. “He used people and took advantage of street urchins, making them into pack mules for his smuggling.” 

A silence settles like a blanket as they both contemplate the circumstances. 

Not wanting to waste their only call for a little while on sadness, Jason clears his throat. “I saw Dick the other day. He asked if I had a girl.”

She smiles, puffing through her nose and her voice is teasing, “And what did you say?”

“That I had a good one waiting for me. And that he knows her. Guessed it was Artemis from our home planet. You know the one with the giant-”

She snorts, “-Giant axe. How could I forget?”

Jason’s smirking, he enjoys riling her up a bit. “Don’t worry, baby. Anyhow, it’ll throw off Dickie for a while and we can live in peace. And it might take a while ‘cause I don’t think he’ll put two and two together from just that. He’s excited though.” 

“You’re right, he’s totally not smart enough for that. It’s like idiocy and recklessness is strong in the family or something.”

Jason winces in his laugh and moves a hand to his chest. His breath turns shallow. 

She wishes she could help him. Ease his pain. But for now, she moves close to his image. 

“Is it your heart again?” 

Jason is controlling his breath, in and out, mouth slightly open. “Yeah, the metal doesn’t do too well in the cold. I should look into getting some upgrades. After all, this heart isn’t just mine.” 

She looks down on him owlishly. Still poised on her elbow from her place on the bed. 

He puffs a laugh, shoving hair out of his face from a breeze of wind, “It’s yours.” 

She laughs too, only now realising what he was referring to. She meets his eyes though the hologram. “Always the charmer,” she kisses her fingertips and lays it, hopefully, where her holoform would place it over his heart. All metal mechanisms and silicone arteries pumping his blood and keeping him alive in this galaxy. Keeping her with him. 

“Thank you, stardust.” 

They share a knowing smile. Recalling back to one of their first meetings. The red sun has started to rise. Light pooling behind her lace curtains and pouring in like slick wine. They are quiet, listening to their quiet breaths. She moves to lay down on her side, still facing him. They move to place their hands next to each other on the pillow space between them when there is a knock at her door. Her name is called, telling her to be ready for the queen’s breakfast and meetings with her senate. 

“Duty calls.” She watches his face drop into a sad smile. 

A pregnant pause holds the room, both unwilling to burst the bubble of peace and dreams they had created since the call started. A dream where they could be together. Her dress for this morning is hanging off her dressing divider. All pink and yellow and layers of airy material. A pastel lemon veil to match. The colour not far off from the sugared lemon cakes she had yesterday after dinner. 

Jason’s voice is soft, eyes fluttering as he takes her in for the last time, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	2. The Adoption

Mostly made of smog, factories and rain, the planet Gotham was the leading planet in galactic defence. Training soldiers, spies, and some of the best crime fighters known in the history of the galaxy. It’s hard to tell if the clouds are heavy with thunder or the hefty pangs of the factories’ forge. 

The cityscape breaks into sleek black buildings like jagged teeth ripping into the flesh of the sky. Lights run up the buildings, coating their edges with an array of colours. Smudging the fog with a bright lining no matter the altitude. 

Most of the city lived in the higher levels of the sky. Travelling in pods from one station or balcony to the next. Restaurants floated. Sometimes shot down from the criminals living below the smog layer where the streets and foot traffic still exist. 

Senator Gordon and head of Wayne Enterprises and Militant General, Bruce Wayne, run the show of Gotham. Aiming to keep crime rates low and profits high for businesses. They, as well as ambassadors of many other planets, are part of the Galactic League. 

Bruce Wayne was out on this particular night. Dressed in his black metal cuirass and pants. He landed his pod in a narrow alleyway just off a main road. The wet pavement was lit up with neon signs and street lights beyond the building corner. Glimpses of the neons showed jagged words of different languages and nude alien women in different states of undress on building sides and horizontal blocks bolted to brick and metal. Before pressing for the door of the pod to lift, he pulled over his metal and glass helmet. Inside was a mix-match of holograms, screens and gadgets to help navigate and complete missions. He wasn’t far off from what was notoriously known as Crime Alley, but as his disguised alter ego of the Batman, Bruce believed in the security that his pod was going to be fine.

He was wrong. 

When Bruce returned, he almost didn’t see the pair of ragtag feet from under the still hovering pod. In awe of the audacity of this person, Bruce stopped in his tracks and listened to the clanks and _ fritz fritz _ of _ his _ pod being scrapped. 

With the heavy cloud of music in the early morning hours, Bruce kicked one of the feet. All movement stopped. And out from under the pod rolled out a child. Not older than twelve. The boy is dressed in red. Dark hair and light eyes and covered in grease. The pod wasn’t sounding good now that his tinkering stopped. 

“What are you doing?” Deep and raspy was Batman’s voice. 

The boy scowled. “Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy.” 

“You do realise this is my pod?”

“Of course I did. Not my fault you parked it in Crime Alley. Kinda stupid if you asked me.”

Batman crossed his arms and stared down at the young boy. He noticed the cut knuckles. The tattered pants. The holes in the kid's red jumper and the fact that bits and pieces of his pod were now clunking to the ground. The pod sputters, and black smoke comes out of the boosters causing it to shake in the air. A whole panel of Batman’s iconic dark and geometric designed pod falls to the ground with a loud bang. 

That was gonna scratch. Lucius wasn’t going to be happy with getting another one so soon after his last run-in with Bane. 

But a child had just scrapped his ride. Bruce’s heart couldn’t help but swell with pride. That took skill. And for one so young. 

“I have one more question for you, kid.” Batman crouches, his padded knee meeting the wet tarmac. “Are you hungry?” 

  
  



	3. The Proposal

Miss Y/n Ever had not been a member of the Amazon Court for very long and she was by far the youngest of the group by centuries. This, however, did not mean that she was incompetent with protecting and serving Queen Diana of Themyscira. As the top in her class in combat training and linguistics, she had yet to break away from her shyness and get her head out of the clouds. 

The work was not hard per se. It does wear out your shoes and make your legs ache at the end of the day from standing in the one spot on either side of the throne or training with you sisters in the vast green grass. 

As handmaiden and member of the Amazon Court, Y/n Ever is charged with the task of laying down her life for her Queen and planet. She is proud to have been chosen. Out of hundreds of kindred sisters, it is an honour to be handpicked and spoilt with arrays of lovely gowns every day. Handmaidens are to accompany the Queen on diplomatic travels and be her front line of defence should a battle arise. Each woman is deadly and precise. Can snap necks and arms alike like fish bones between fingers. 

The Amazonian race is immortal. Living for centuries, the sisters recall and observe as the stars collapse and are reborn again. They remember watching a few of the fellow races of the Galactic League grow and evolve into new, intellectual beings before joining the council. Acting as peacekeepers amongst the galaxy, Amazonian women usher in ages of calm and are the beacons of goodness. 

They’re only downfall is that they only love once. 

Which is why Y/n was astonished to watch as Ares, War General for the Hellenic race of Olycida, was stunned into stillness as her and her eleven sisters listen to him propose to their Queen. 

He towered above her in a mass of muscle and metal. His skin a shade of grey much akin to ashes. Eyes wholly red and curved sharp like the blades on his back. His helmet swallowed his face leaving a thin T for his eyes, nose and mouth. The rest of him was hidden away in a cloak and thick metal armour which was much too traditional. Y/n’s eyes could not help but notice that the bottom edge of his cloak was stained an odd red-brown and heavily frayed. She could only imagine how many layers of - what must be mud - for such colour to occur. Why hadn’t he gotten it laundered? 

Ares stood proud, voice rumbling deep within his chest like a rumble below a planet’s skin. “Queen Diana. It has come to my attention the lack of faith and trust between our people. I seek to remedy it. You must give me your hand in marriage for our people to coincide. We have the opportunity to join forces and grow in power. We shall be united.”

Diana was… unimpressed. Swathed in a deep orange gown that was held at the neck with a metal cuff, Diana was a clear contrast to this man bathed in darkness. 

The maids stepped into a wide half-moon around the couple. If Ares noticed the ghostly movements of them, his body did not tell. The tension was thick in such a wide room and Diana’s response did nothing to quell it. 

“You did not remove your helmet.” Her tone smooth. 

Ares breathed in like a bull before charging. “And why would I do that?”

“Out of respect.”

Ares breathed in again, his four arms moving under his cloak. 

“If you valued me as an equal, you would have treated me as such. You  _ ask _ for a hand in marriage. Not demand it. I have no qualms with your people. Nor with any other member of the League. This proposal of yours is a move on your own, without the agreement of Zeus. I am sorry, Ares. But I cannot marry you.”

Ares’ eyes darkened. His knuckles clicked in his fists. A tremble erupted through him and he took a step forward before noticing the twelve ladies in waiting closing in around him. He was powerful enough for an even match. But his eyes roamed the scowling faces of the women around him. If he kept going this would turn into a scene. Gossip trickles like rain. This isn’t finished. But the time for Ares to make this move was not now. 

In a blink, his body visibly changed. He was calm on the surface. But his eyes raged war. No word was said as his thundering footsteps and bulking body moved over the carpeted floor and away. 

Clio was the first to approach Diana. 

“My Lady. Are you okay?” 

Diana simply smiled and nodded thanks to her old friend. 

In one motion, the women turned to walk to the door opposite the one Ares had gone. The twirl of skirts whispered like the gentle kiss of waves on the shore on a sweet summer evening, with Diana’s orange dress being the sun. 

Y/n’s small voice spoke up from the back of the group. 

“My Lady. If I may speak candidly?”

Diana looked back at her and took her hand in both of hers. Y/n’s nose tingled with the sweet and spicy perfume of tropical flowers and grapes. She nodded her encouragement to the latest addition to her Court.

“Why did Ares propose? Why go around Zeus?”

Diana was quick to answer, “Ares is known for his anger and his cunning plans. He only strives for power and will seek to obtain it in any way possible no matter the cost. I admit I was surprised by his diplomatic decency.”

“But Your Highness, how did you know it was only that and not because he shared feelings for you?” 

“I’ve known Ares for a very, very long time. His only goals are of war and violence.”

The young girl was almost frantic, her eyes wide. “But what if he was your Stardust?!” 

Diana felt her heart break just that little bit. The thought of her own age old loneliness came to mind but she was quick to push it away. There is no time to think of matters of the heart. Not when the love of her people, and their safety, must come first. 

“Little one, I assure you, Ares is not mine. I admire your courage to speak of such legends. But for people like us, sometimes our destiny must wait.” 

The Queen’s face saddens, her eyes dull and glassy, and her loyal handmaiden is stunned. 

The young girl raises her hand to meet her lady’s shoulder, her metal cuff was warm to touch, “Your Highness, I am sorry. I did not intend--”

Queen Diana raises her head and the glint of the yellow sun is reflected off the bright star in the middle of her diadem. The vulnerable look in her blue eyes is gone, instead replaced by the steadiness she was known for. 

“We must hurry, young one. The council will start without us.” The lean and effervescent shape of her body cut a clear shape out of the window and cityscape beyond it. She looked every bit the immortal queen. 

The rest of the girls had clustered at the doorway. They were a mess of teal, fabrics and pearls, like a coven of sirens that had shed the sea to lure among men. 

Y/n rejoined the Court with a flushed face, not knowing that the matter of her heart is yet to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 everyone!  
Sorry for no update in a while.  
Just a heads up that the next chapter will have some light smut so if you're under 18 it's safer for the both of us to not interact.  
Thank you to the commenters, you guys keep me going xx


	4. The Sear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some very very light making out with some naughty innuendo if you squint.
> 
> I was going to write a heavier smut but it didn't seem right in where we are in the story but keep your eyes peeled.

You were making your way from the dining room, a small stack of table cloths and hand towels in your hands. The floors were a smooth metal, polished to a near mirror finish. Your dress hem skims the surface with every step. The palace of Themyscira was carved into a cliff side, where most windows held views to the open seas or the rainforest of the island. The walls alternated from area to area, their materials shifting from marble, to raw stone, to bricks that were so old it felt like a blink for the Amazon race. 

You walked from one hall to the next, not paying attention to the comings and goings but instead trying to keep the thought of a young man from your mind. You had thought a few errands was a good idea but it seemed that even then, the sound of laughter turned your head, every foot step seemed to be his and every time someone passed by, your little heart hoped that it was his shape coming around the corner. 

_ Stupid Stardust, stupid, stupid. _

A hand pulled at your elbow. You were spun into a dim stone cove that shoots off the main hallway and into a wide chest. And there he was. 

Your eyes shot up to see the handsome slope to his face and the mess of curly black hair. Your voice hardly escapes, “Jason.” 

His smile is wide and contagious. It meets his eyes easily, giving him a sweet, young boyish appearance as he moves both of his hands to rest at your upper arms. “Where have you been all day? This job is boring without you.” 

You realise that not hearing his voice the whole day had been a terrible mistake on your part. 

“Unlike you, I’ve actually been working. Mhmm, very important work.”

Jason looks down to see the white folded cloths in your hands and simply takes them. His form takes up most of your view. 

“Oh yes, these look terribly important.” 

You snatch them back and hold them to your chest. “And what have you been up to, hmm? Stalking the kitchens? Harassing the cooks?” 

“Those beautiful women?” Jason rolls his eyes and your heart twangs at this description. “I wouldn’t dare take up their time. Too busy for a rascal like me. You on the other hand…” His smile is brighter, his eyes too. A bright blue that can compete with that striking Clark Kent. Jason’s eyes have something that Clark’s will never have. And that's a spark of mischief. But there’s more to Jason. Especially when he’s so close. 

Especially when his eyelashes touch his cheek. How can a boy have such lovely eyelashes? His whole body radiates the same warmth as sitting in the gentle sunlight of the morning. His fingers soft, even when he tugs the cloths from your hands, which you easily give up, and tosses them over his shoulder. He smells of something that is so distinctly him but can’t put a name to apart from his. The tip of his nose touches yours first. A small brush of his lips is next and suddenly your head is spinning and heart running and nothing else exists but this moment and the next brush of lips he brings to you. 

He has both your hands in his now. They rest in the left over space between you that is slowly closing. Finally a kiss. Tender and sweet and so poetic in how it fills your body with completeness. His lips open and close, encompassing yours as you move in synchronisation. You let go of his hands, instead favouring to place them over his heart and to push your fingers into the small curling hairs at the back of his neck. Jason sighs through his nose, his body losing its tension and instead being replaced with something else. His hands brush along your waist tentatively, almost hesitant. 

He pulls away slightly. Eyes still closed and breathing with his whole chest, heart beating erratically under his ribs and your fingers. Jason’s hands are still hovering over your waist. You open your eyes to find his still closed. You brush your nose against his and trace his arms with your palms to finally push his hands on you. 

Like flicking a switch, Jason steps closer. Both arms securing you to his tall form, hands clinging to the apple green skirts of your dress. His lips come crashing back, his nose pressing into your cheek and there is a searing, hot sensation to his movements. There’s a moment where your teeth knock and a quick ‘sorry’ is mumbled between quick breaths before you’re being pressed flush against him again. Your fingers skim under his untucked shirt and Jason nearly jumps out of his skin. 

You’re quick to pull away, guilt washing over you, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no, no, no.” He grabs your hand and places it where it was. He’s smiling with a different light. A private light, like a secret shared between the two of you. “Please.” 

Your hands explore the expanse of skin within your reach and Jason wastes no time kissing down your neck and the tiny slither of your exposed shoulder. 

“Where can I leave a hickey?” Jason rumbles into your ear. He moves back to the spot under your jaw. “Here?” He kisses it and moves a bit lower, closer to your clavicle, “Or here?”

You gasp when he bites into your skin and accidently dig your nails into his back. “No. Don’t I have a low dress tomorrow. I can’t hide it.”

Jason doesn’t deter. His lips trickle down like slow honey back and forth from your neck to your chest. He’s laughing when you slap his chest and push him away. You already miss the closeness. 

“Jay, I’m serious.”

He moves a now loose strand of hair away from your face and behind your ear. With an arm encircling your waist he pulls you to him again. “I know, I know. Sorry.” He blinks down at you, eyes half closed and cheeks visibly flushed, even after spending so much time under the Themysciran sun. 

Jason’s gaze sends a tingle down your spine, and his voice shares the same power. “Can I kiss you again?” 

Your body speaks before your mind can formulate the words to agree, and your lips meet in a thunder clap. Bodies melting, mind melting too. But reality makes a hard come back when someone yells--

“Master Todd? Master Todd are you down here?” 

You push him away. He trips but catches himself last second. 

You clasp both hands to your chest before realising. You were just kissing Jason. This hall isn’t even private. And that sounded like Clio. 

_ Shit. _

You look over at Jason. He looks at you. Both of you disheveled in a very apparent way. No way you can both leave this cove at the same time. That’s too obvious. You move quickly to him and fix his hair. Pushing it back from his face and moving down to straighten his shirt and begin pushing him down the dim passageway. 

“Hurry up, or she’ll come down here and see us both.” 

Jason is resisting but his feet don’t find purchase on the metal floor, “Wait, will I see you soon?”

You stop pushing and see him looking over his shoulder at you. The light at the end of the passage covering his face in shadow. 

He wants to see you again. And so soon. Your heart dances and you can’t help but reach to kiss him one last time. “You can see me later. Now go!” 

He’s smiling like a dork as he walks down the rest off the hall and your eyes can’t help but fall down the slope of his bum. How can a boy have such a lovely butt as well? 

You hear him more than see him as he lies to an unconvinced Clio that he hadn't seen you since that morning. They move to take the conversation elsewhere, with Jay looking down the passage one last time before finally following suit. 

Once out of sight, you lean against the uneven wall and straighten your dress. Heat pools in your stomach. You run your fingers and press your lips. You had kissed Jason again. Tingles wash over you. You had kissed him again and more. You had kissed him with the promise of more, and both of you were starving for it. Chasing after the moments where you could be together. 

He was swimming in your head so much you weren’t sure how much time had passed from Jason and Clio leaving, but you had judged that it was enough that it wouldn’t put you both in an inconspicuous position if you left now. Slowly making your way down the hall as to not jostle the dream you were living, you stop when you had passed the end of the passageway and had made it halfway down the stairs when you realised. 

  
_ I forgot the towels. _


	5. The Wing

Queen Diana of Themyscira commanded the room she walked in. And standing on her platform of the Galactic Justice Auditorium, she had the presence of a storm. 

“Enough!” Her voice bounced off the white walls and high ceilings. Her tone was clear, even to where Clark Kent was standing at the center of it all. 

A silence fell upon the court, not even Lex Luther could resist from his spot on the sidelines. 

“We argue and fight while our citizens fall. This sickness that plagues them is our responsibility to address and solve. The Galactic League has the power to save our people before this becomes an epidemic.” 

From your spot to the Queen’s right, you can see the lights in the eyes of the league. Hope. 

It was Finbar of the Centrial System that spoke next. An alien race with lithe red bodies and yellow extended mandibles starting from the corner of their mouth, across the jaw and out past the empty spaces where they have no ears. The Flash species is known for their religious conduct. Acting much like monks in the worship and maintenance of the Speed Force. 

Finbar extends his hand, “And what it is that you propose, Your Highness?” 

Queen Diana sets her shoulders, the golden metal shoulder pads square off her profile from where you and three other Amazons stand behind her. “We take action. We are here to save our citizens. I propose an investigation into these toxins and the effects that it has. Let us be prepared.” 

A murmur takes the rest of the council by storm. Heads turning, arguments breaking out.

Clark Kent moves to hover in his podium at the centre of the circular room. “I agree with Queen Diana, it is in our best interest to serve our people.” 

“If I may be of assistance.” A clear voice echoes off the angular walls. 

Chancellor Clark turns in his spot and searches the stands for the balcony belonging to Gotham. His deep navy tunic sways and curls with his movement as he floats. He spots the Senator and General and flies up to their level. 

General Wayne is standing with his arms crossed over his chest, dressed in his dark armoured suit. General Wayne was known for being stern and hard. Rough around the edges but always dressed sharp. Bruce was notorious. Everyone knew of his name, his story. How his parents died that night out and how he was the only one left. How he worked hard to reach where he was in the League. 

As General, Bruce was in charge of the training of soldiers, spies and investigators. The graduates were highly regarded and were assigned top secret missions that kept the worlds running. 

Beside him was Senator Gordon, dressed in a formal suit with a high collar. Kent could see his trench coat draped over the back of his seat. Gordon was known for being the good cop between the two of them. He also did most of the talking, and most of the paperwork. 

“I would like to assign my best team of investigators to this matter. Gotham has the resources and technology needed for this advancement. Bruce will be the head of the team and I can assure you, we will get results.” Gordon stepped forward on the balcony, raising his voice so that all can hear. 

Clark and Gordon continued to negotiate the terms and inquiries of other members when someone stepped next to Bruce. 

“Um, Mr Wayne?” 

Bruce turned, and at the sight of his first protege, his arms uncrossed and shoulders dropped. The boy’s blue eyes met his. Bruce turns around fully to the young boy. Despite only recently coming under Bruce’s care, the child was a mirror image of him. Dark hair, blue eyes and a grief that weighs on his shoulders like the world on Atlas. 

Bruce nods his head for him to continue. 

“What exactly are they talking about?” The boy, too, was dressed in a tailored dark armoured suit. A small W was printed in faded white onto the metal above his left breast to signify Wayne Enterprises. 

Bruce looked over the multitude of balconies and the races that stood upon them before answering. 

“Fear Toxin. A deadly cocktail of chemicals to have victims hallucinate their worst fears.” Bruce looks down at him, taking in his age and hesitating to share all the information. He’s young. Should he tell him? He’s going to have to be working on this case with him after all. He didn’t want the young boy out of his sight for this one. He only just found him. “The toxin causes people to commit violent crimes. They think they are doing it out of self defence due to their hallucination but they are the ones committing the offence.”

Both the Chancellor and Senator turned to Bruce to confirm the final details for the investigation. Bodies began filing out from the balconies and down stairs and elevators. Senators meeting other senators in clusters around doors and couches. Refreshments in hand and heated conversations about the toxins and trading routes across systems sprouting left and right as Bruce and his little protege leave their balcony. 

They reach a set of burnt red carpeted stairs when they hear someone call out to Bruce. In unison, they look over their shoulders to see the clouds of white and green dress skirts and beautiful women coming towards them. Diana at the front, greets Bruce with a bright smile and a pat to his arm. Bruce has a kink to his lips. The presence of his old friend can’t stop the smile from appearing. 

“It is good to see you my friend, I trust you are well.” Ignoring Bruce’s bluntt answer, her eyes travel to the boy beside him. “My, what a handsome young man. Who is this Bruce?” 

The boy shines, and unlike his mentor, smiles admirably and full of wonder. 

Bruce gestures to the boy standing at full attention, arms at his sides and back straight. “This is my apprentice, Richard Grayson.” 

The boy bows at waist, the fringe of his dark hair drips as he moves and now hangs into his eyebrows when he rises back up. There’s a series of gasps and giggles from the pageant of girls behind the queen. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lady!” Dick puts his hand out to the queen, she takes it without hesitation and instead of shaking it, he kisses her knuckles with a graceful peck. 

A chorus of ‘awwwww’ and ‘he’s so cute’ come from the six girls. The queen steps back and Dick is crowded by the queen’s handmaidens. Some kneeling to his level, others crouching and standing close by. The girls introduce themselves. 

Clio Ariti is standing at the back of the group, watching the others fawn over the child. Clio is the right hand to the queen and had fought in the battles of first contact all those centuries ago. Her skin is a light mocha in colour with naturally pretty red lips. Her hair curls half way down the slope of her back. 

Penelope Doukas is clutching both hands to her cheek. A great archer and sniper, Penelope is known for wearing her heart on her sleeve. Her blond-white hair is cut in an even line under her ears, two braids frame her angular face. 

Hellene Rosi is resting her head in her hands. Hellene can smack people with her shields and her fists with ease. The front line is her specialty. Her red hair has small braids throughout and her jaw is square. Hellene is quiet in general. She is very private about her belongings and her thoughts, but sings when she is by herself. Many times the other women have entered the room too quietly when Hellene was singing, so they often sneak out of the room and make more noise when they come back in the second time. 

Timandra Moralis’ round face is kneeling close to Dick. Her straight coffee brown hair cascades down her shoulders like waterfalls. Timandra is a scouting specialist and has her bird-like droid compacted into a flat metal sheet in her pocket. At the push of a button or a voice command, the bird will reshape and construct itself before carrying out the order and relaying through a camera what it sees. 

Na’bia Selino was kneeling beside Dick, her arms crossed over her lap and the layers of white silks and green sheer pooled around her. Na’bia’s hair entire hair was braided into tiny twists, embellished with small golden beads here and there like stars in a dark sky. Na’bia was one of the leading women with an axe. And warhammers. And spears. She was amongst one of the bravest and thrill seeking of the handmaidens. 

And lastly was Y/n Ever. She sat next to Timandra on the floor and held matching smiles with the young boy. Y/n is the youngest of the twelve but is no less skilled than her sisters. Known for her duel wielding ability with swords and pistols, Y/n wasn't shy to pull either weapon should the need arise. 

Bruce and Diana were pushed to the back of the group, but they didn’t mind. Diana was observing Bruce and noticing a lot of new changes to him. They were subtle, but there. There was an ease to him. A change in his sense of loneliness that usually hung around him like a dark cloud that was now lifting. His body was angled to the child. His stance ready should the boy be overwhelmed or be in sudden danger. 

“It suits you.” Diana’s voice was quiet. Spoken gently and with familiarity. 

Bruce finally saw her. Finally looked over at her. “What does?” 

“Being a mentor. A father figure. He needs you more than ever and it is nice to see you step up to this change. It’s good for you. Good for him.” She pats his arm once more. “I’m proud of you Bruce. Who knows, maybe you should adopt more like him.” 

Bruce exhales through his nose, shakes his head and looks over Dick once more. Watching him laugh and answer questions with such enthusiasm as the girls giggle and swoon. 

“No. One is enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Thank you for reading this far, it's been so lovely to have you guy follow this story with me <3   
If its okay, I would love to know which point of view you guys prefer to read this story in? did you prefer the second person ('You are going', 'you took his hand', 'you feel this') or if you prefer the third person ('she moved around the room', 'he looked up', they went this way')?  
It's just to make the writing more uniform and more tailored to what you want to read :)   
Thank you!


	6. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can have a little angst. as a treat.

The sight of the lake was welcoming. The smell of fresh water and the trees at night was bright and humid and Y/n was overwhelmed with the sense of coming home. The water’s surface was soft and mostly still. Small waves lapped up the muddy shore and was only audible and she came close.

The sun had just set and the sky was being taken over by blue. Blue. No, it wasn’t quite the shade of his eyes.

Overcome with frustration, Y/n stopped in her tracks and screwed up her face before shouting. She didn’t come here to think of him. She was here to get rid of him. Stop him from flying about her head like those birds in cartoons that fly around someone who has passed out.

She headed to the dock, which was well used but holding strong, and quickly stripped, leaving only her smalls on and heading to the end of the dock. She stood there, her toes hanging off the edge and looked out at the calm water before jumping.

Water rushed around her body as her own impact was loud in her ears. She resurfaced and floated on her back while watching the sky move from one colour to the next. How each star begins to shine brighter and brighter with the coming darkness. And the rippling sound of the water flow around her.

Peace was finally achieved. Stress seemed to seep from her body as she bobbed along the water’s surface.

“Hey!”

_No way._

“Hey!”

_You have got to be joking._

“Y/n! Cool place you got here!”

She touched her feet to the lake floor and watched as Jason came tumbling off some rocks and walked down the dock, resting his hands on his hips.

“What are you doing here?” She shouted back to shore.  
“I came for a walk, get to know the place a bit better.” Jason looked around, “So, uh. Do you mind if I join you?”

_Yes._ “No.” _Wait._

She turned and ducked below the water to her nose. Like this couldn’t get any worse.

A splash happened behind her and she was swallowed in the swells of the waves. Jason resurfaced behind her, giving out a big puff of air. Turning at the sounds, Y/n was met face to face with Jason and his naked chest.

_Oh dear._

The water reached just above his waist. Looking back at the shore, she could see the black skins used as his uniform were in a heaped pile.

Y/n almost choked while Jason wiped his hands down his face and pushed his dark hair back. He was irresistible. It wasn’t like his mere presence didn’t already send hot shivers through her limbs but him being so close in a relatively intimate setting turned up the dial to one hundred real quick.

“The water is warmer than I expected.” His face split with a smile that made his cheeks wrinkle. He was radiating excitement and seemed just really happy to be there.

“You get warmer the longer you stay in it too.” She couldn’t help be pulled into his orbit. It felt like her cheeks and neck were permanently warm when she was close to him. The only thing she could think of was to stay ducked below the water and feel the wobble of the ripples brushing below her nose.

Jason followed suit, and ducked so the level was at his shoulders. “I’m gonna be honest here. I wasn’t looking forward to coming here.”

This piqued her interest, “How come?”

Jason brushed his arms through the water. His face dropped and he looked at her, “Well, I mean, don’t take this in a bad way-”

“Too late.”

“Wait no. I just meant… I just meant, I thought this was going to be a super boring surveillance job where everyone is really up tight and it was gonna be really…” He twists his face into a comical frown before looking at her, “fucking. Dull.”

She swims closer to him, but doesn’t push for more. Jason peers down at her past his lashes and his mood lifts immediately.

“But you changed that for me. Thank you.”

Y/n snorts when she surfaces from the water, “How did I change it?”

Jason is shy as he moves closer, the tips of his hair still dripping with droplets that cascade down his ears and cheeks. He doesn’t look right at her, but there is a tenderness that washes over his expression when he answers, “Just, made me realise that other planets aren’t all stuck up and full of rules. That some are actually quite beautiful.”

Winded from the implication, she simply stood in his proximity. Soaking in his sweet words and feeling the undeniable buzz that comes from merely seeing him.

She tried to capture this image of him. Guard down. Humour wall down. Hair curling in the humid summer night and that fact that he dived in with no hesitation just because she was there. Maybe, just maybe, he was thinking of her too.

By now, water was beginning to get a bit choppy. And the sky had sunk into an inky blue with no sun on the horizon. And the two of them swam around each other for some time until the wind got cold.

They escaped back to the dock, and Jason ignored her pleas and hoisted her up on the dock with ease. When she offered her hand to pull him up, he playfully smacked it aside and groaned like an old man before flopping onto the dock beside her like a dead fish.

Jason peered up at her and told her that his dad makes those noises when he gets up from sitting too long. His eyes brighten when she laughs at him, her body leaning back and eyes closed. He feels lighter knowing that he did that. And just overall, is really proud that he can make her laugh like that. That she's comfortable around him enough now to laugh open heartedly.

He moves to sit up at the edge of the dock, both legs hanging off and she’s quick to join him. For a moment they’re swinging their legs and skimming their toes and soles across the lake. Crickets have made themselves known, chirping from the bushes adding a rhythm to the night air. Two of the three moons hang in the starlit sky, both looking down on Themyscira with half lidded glances.

“You know, you don’t have to be scared to ask me for things. Just ‘cause of the thing that’s between us.” Jay was looking straight at her. He lifted his knee from the water and leaned his elbow against it. His hair was no longer stuck to his forehead but instead had decided to to turn into a deep black wave, escaping every which way.

At the mention of what was starting to bloom between them, the fire that was burning in their chests were stoked. A sparkle of hope that maybe the other was feeling the same. A natural attraction that pulled the two to one another after everything. Only she knew the name of the pull but she was not ready to tell just yet. Fear clung to the edges of that hope. What if this is passing, what if this isn’t what she thinks it to be?

“Right, because we’re partners?”

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Jay looked startled, his shoulders tensed and his eyes looked out at the lake.

“Yeah, partners… right.”

She's stuck there, frozen in place. Heart beating erratically. This was wrong. That isn't what she meant. Did she just friendzone him? Or worse, workzone him?

Before she could work to fix the situation, Jason moved to get up without even looking at her. It was as if a great, stupid, dumb cruiser had crashed itself between them and what remained was tension and unsaid confessions.

Jason had his black skins back on, his chest covered and back turned to her. “Come on. I have to make sure you get back fine.”

He was short with her, quiet now. Gone were the smiles and the closeness they had shared in the lake. Here was Jason that was just as distant to her as he was with everyone else. He walked next to her quietly. His gaze not looking at her as she dressed and walked from the dock. He didn’t even look away from the path in front of them.

All the while, Y’n felt the shame of the lack of actions that lead to this. Her mind boggled with sadness and any possible solutions that could lead to where she wanted to be.

They reached the main hall of the palace, sweeping through corridors to a stairway flanked by braziers filled with an orange flame.

“Goodnight, ma’am.” Jason stood at the bottom step and began turning away before her hand slipped under his arm and pulled him towards her.

It was only a flash. A quick small peck to his cheek that had them both look startled at one another in the glowing fire light.

Her cheeks were hot, and not from the flame’s heat. Jason’s stiffness erased within seconds and was finally, joyfully, grinning eye to eye with her as she began to ascend the stairs with her body still facing his.

He let out a quiet be careful, and watched as she took a few more steps.  
“Goodnight Jason.” She whispered gingerly, not taking her eyes off of him until he replied.

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

She went up the stairs in a hurry and looked back when she reached the top. Her heart skipped when he was still there, grinning and bathed in light and shadow. She waved, finally feeling that the cruiser crash had been cleaned up and repaired and ready for it’s next journey. Behind a pillar at the top of the stairs, Y/n covered her mouth with her hands. Electricity shot through her body and her lips tingled with the sensation of his skin.

Little did she know that Jason was still at the bottom of the stairs. He rubbed at his neck and kicked at the stair’s landing after she had disappeared from sight. He looked left, right, and after scanning to see if anyone was around, had done a small pump in the air to himself.


	7. The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implications of a one night stand, one (1) swear word. 
> 
> If I'm missing any warnings let me know :)

Flashes of neon lights flooded in through the floor to ceiling tinted windows, penetrating through Jason’s eyelids like flashes of lightning and the jump start of his heart. He woke with a quick intake of breath, taking in the room and reaching for the gun wedged between the mattress and bed frame. The movement to his right had him react only to see the curve of a woman’s shoulder and the naked skin of her back in the luminescent hologram lights from the city. 

Stillness seeped into Jason’s bones as he watched this woman breath in her sleep between the sheets of his bed. This must be a dream. It had to be.  _ She  _ was here. Next to him. Warm and close. The woman he’s been seeing since his awakening. Since he was rebuilt thanks to Bruce. 

He catches her in the corner of his eyes. Sees glimpses of her in crowds. In the beginning, when he first woke up and learned to walk again he would have given chase to the mysterious figure only for her to disappear and be lost in the faces. Lost to him again.

No one answered his questions at the time. They still don’t. Jason has become numb to their silence whenever he brings it up so he just stopped altogether. 

He pieced together that this person, this woman he keeps seeing must have been someone before his accident and the amnesia kicked in. 

But now he had her, not even a metre away. The warmth was creeping into his core, he could get his answers but for now, he was revelling in the feeling of completeness and peace. 

The bubble popped. The hologram changed outside the window from an alien dancer to the latest news and his apartment was invaded with white, crystalline light and the realisation hit hard. 

It wasn’t her. To tell the truth, Jason didn’t know who. But the memories of a fast and drunk night spent with her came back in a moment of clarity and Jason felt dirty. Dumb, dirty and utterly disappointed in himself. The wholeness of the situation dissipated like heavy gas and clouded his movements as he left the bed and dressed. 

He came clanking down the stairs of the apartment building with heavy boots, nodding to the old lady who stays in the apartment on the bottom floor and moves towards the sliding glass doors. 

As the doors opened onto the street, the cacophony of city life crashed like a drowning wave. The growing gap between the doors allows more and more of the outside sound to flood the building’s foyer. Jason does not wait for them to open fully before slipping through. The sidewalks were full of pushing bodies walking and moving in different directions. Food vendors lined the streets, filling the air with sauces and garlic. 

This part of town was below the smog layer of Gotham. Crime was more rampant when the sun can’t pierce the fog. In turn, it gives every breath an aftertaste. 

He was fidgety and full of impatience. He needed to move, to get out of his head. See something different, feel something different from what _ she _ makes him feel and physically distance himself from the acts that he had done the night prior. 

Jason came to a vendor he frequents without realising. The stall was one long line parallel with the streets with low hanging lanterns. A line of wooden tables with bolted metal stools extended from the counter and kitchen and was covered with a white tarp. It was one of many running parallel to each other on the main streets. 

Jason orders and sits down to watch the crowd pass and distant memories begin to drip before his eyes. 

-

_ Even when he was in his mid-teens he was the same size as Bruce.  _

_ Dick was his only competition in the family to be taller. In the Academy training facilities, they were often paired up for spars where Jason often lost. After being swarmed in studies and the extracurricular activity of Robin, Jason had plenty of other things on his mind while getting his ass handed to him.  _

_ Dick’s face came into Jason’s view of the spar ring’s ceiling. His cut short, black hair barely moved as he leant over Jason. “You’re meant to dodge a punch, kid.”  _

_ Jason was slack-jawed and tired. He took Dick’s offered arm to pull himself up, only to be thrown to the other side of the ring.  _

_ “How you’ve beat everyone in your class is astounding.” Dick pulled Jason up for real this time. Dusting off his skin-tight training skins and taking him by the shoulders.  _

_ Jason still hadn’t talked.  _

_ Dick sighed, “Come on Little Wing, let’s get you back to your room.”  _

_ They walked down the halls, back straight and in perfect lines. Other students came and went and they were alone when Jason finally spoke up.  _

_ “I’m gonna miss you.” _

_ Dick tried to hide his surprise. His little brother wasn’t known for speaking about soft feelings so freely. Anger? Sure, he’ll swear like a space pirate. Curiosity? No problem, he’ll figure out a puzzle in no time. But sadness? This was something that Dick hadn’t seen since Jason was adopted, and even then he hardened his heart into a cutting edge and stabbed those responsible for it.  _

_ “I’m gonna miss you too.” Dick pulled Jay into a hug and the brothers clasped each other in a tight grip. Patting the other’s back before releasing. “It’s just my last few inter planet missions before graduating. I can finally make my own beginning, you know?”  _

_ “It’s gonna be weird not sharing a bunk with you,” Jay smirked. “Not gonna miss your dank ass socks on the floor everywhere though.”  _

_ Dick slapped Jay on the underside of his head, “Hypocrite. You left your underwear on the refresher floor.”  _

_ Silence hung over them, sparkling with reminiscence.  _

_ “Don’t be afraid to holocall me, Little Wing.”  _

_ - _

Jason’s soup and crumbed meats arrived in front of him. His alien server carried two other plates with their remaining four arms. 

He burnt his tongue on the soup but continued to shovel the bone broth soup without flinching. He doesn’t notice he’s slipped into another memory as he eats. 

-

_ The Lazarus Project. That’s what they called him. The stitching together of skin and metal. Being brought back from the edge of death and sucked back into life.  _

_ Having the pit’s fluids pumped through his system until he breathed again. And screamed.  _

_ He remembers the searing, burning, itching. How his skin felt like it wanted to melt off, so he helped it. Tearing at his flesh as he cried.  _

_ He remembers fading to black after that.  _

_ He was always coming in and out of consciousness. Always seeing different faces, different doctors, engineers. His family was a hit or miss. But at the time he didn’t realise. Didn’t know that they should be there. Didn’t know his name. It wasn’t until much later. When talking had to be relearned and lost memories found.  _

_ And then one day, a young man was in the room with him. He was tapping away at a holopad, eyebrows drawn in concentration. He didn’t see that Jason was awake. But the burning pain and the cold numbness of his robotic prosthetic limbs Jason now lived with, wasn’t bothering him this time.  _

_ He watched and waited, observing the young man’s dark hair and the speed he wrote and solved algorithms visible on the transparent screen.  _

_ It was some time when the man looked up and realised. He shut his pad off and moved to stand next to the bed.  _

_ He spoke as if he was soothing a lost faun, “Hey Jason. It’s nice to see you awake.” He awkwardly shuffles from foot to foot, “I’m Tim. Tim Drake. I’m a new cadet at Wayne Academy of Defence.” _

_ Jason then noticed the W on Tim’s black uniform. He didn’t try to talk, knowing that his voice wouldn’t work anyway.  _

_ Tim continued, “I know you may not talk just yet. But I developed a program to help.” He takes out a smaller pad from one of the long pockets in his pants, “It’s a language application. To help you practice. I’ll be here too, you know, so you can try speaking and conversing again. The avatar is a green owl, he’s there for encouragement and to remind you to practice. But if you don’t like him I can get rid of him.”  _

_ Tim then looks over his shoulder and steps back to fall back into the chair he was in previously.  _

_ A quiet hung between them with Jason watching Tim and Tim looking anywhere but him.  _

_ Tim cleared his throat, “I, uh. I also designed some new stuff for your arm. So you should be feeling sensations in it sometime soon.”  _

_ Jason kept on staring before giving the smallest nod he could muster.  _

_ The tension left Tim’s shoulders and he looked visibly more relaxed since Jason had woken. “Maybe I could bring you the news every time you wake up. It’ll help catch you up a bit too.”  _

_ Jason nodded. _

_ - _

  
  


The soup was finished, and Jason was making his way through the meats when his wrist buzzed. 

He tapped the small, flexible and highly reflective screen on his wrist band to receive the call. A small hologram bust of Dick appeared hovering over the screen. 

“Hey, Little Wing.” 

“Hi, Dickhead.” 

Dick snorted and rubbed at his face. Jason sees the distinct blue stripe of Dick’s Nightwing armour that goes down his shoulder to his middle and ring finger. 

“It’s nice to see you, sorry I missed our last call.” Dick smiles up at Jay. 

“You look busy.” 

Dick nods his head solemnly. “Been busy since the Academy.” He sighs, “But that’s not why I’m ringing. I have a mission for you that I could use an extra pair of hands on.”

Jason drops his fork and stands from the stool, “Send me the coordinates.” 

  
  
  



End file.
